1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, such as a portable recording device, a portable reproducing device, a portable recording/reproducing device or a portable radio receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact, portable electronic devices, such as portable recording/reproducing devices and portable radio sets, have been proposed. The main unit of such a portable electronic device is formed in a size fitting, for example, the breast pocket of a dress shirt. Such a portable electronic device has a plurality of control buttons for controlling the operation of the portable electronic device, arranged on the case of the main unit. The operating buttons are, for operating, for example, a reproduction switch, a stop switch, a fast feed switch, a rewinding switch, channel selector switches and the like, which, in general, are push-button switches. The operating buttons of the push-button switches are pushed selectively to control the portable electronic device for a desired operation.
When the portable electronic device is carried in the breast pocket of the dress shirt or the like while the portable electronic is used, it is possible that the operating buttons are pushed accidentally and the portable electronic device performs an unexpected operation or a desired operation of the portable electronic device is interrupted.
To obviate such troubles attributable to the accidental depression of the operating buttons of the control switches, the portable electronic device is provided with a toggle switch or a slide switch as a hold switch to hold the existing state of the circuits of the portable electronic device. When the key of the hold switch is set at a hold position, the portable electronic device is set in a hold state, in which the operation of the operating switches of the portable electronic device is invalid and the existing state of the portable electronic device is maintained even if the operating switches are operated.
However, it is difficult to recognize visually the condition of the hold switch of the portable electronic device; that is, since the main unit of the portable electronic device and the operating unit of the same are very small, the slide key of the hold switch is shifted between a hold position and a nonhold position, which are close to each other, and hence it is difficult to recognize the position of the slide key. Accordingly, in recognizing the position of the key of the hold switch of the portable electronic device, it often occurs that the portable electronic device in the nonhold state is considered mistakenly to be in the hold state, which causes troubles due to accidental or erroneous operation of the operating switches.
Although increase in the size of the key of the hold switch will enable easy recognition of the condition of the hold switch, increase in the size of the key entails increase in the size of the main unit of the portable electronic device, which may possibly spoil the portability of the portable electronic device.